Pick up Lines
by Ryuiichi Hyuuga
Summary: Are you from Tennessee?" "Um, no, I'm from Konoha" "Oh...right". It seems our beloved Gaara is smitten with the innocent Hyuuga heiress. So how does he win her heart? With pick-up lines of course! What else? GaaHina. One-shot


**CHAPTER 1: **

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Gaara grimaced at his older brother's reaction, "Yes, Kankuro I am very serious"

Kankuro still wide-eyed, could only stare at the redhead, "Gaara, did you hit your head or something? Or is all that sand getting inside you're head? Perhaps, you have a fever"

Gaara sighed and shook his head, "No, no and no"

Kankuro staggered backwards and ran his hand through his hair, "Woah…"

The door opened and revealed their older sister, "Hey, what's with the shouting?"

"Sis" Kankuro whispered seriously to the blonde, "I think there is something very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very—"

"Just tell me goddamit!" Temari exclaimed, exasperated as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I think there is something very wrong with Gaara"

"Did he threaten to kill you again? I think you should be very used to it by now"

"No, no! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"He just asked me…"

"Asked you what?!"

"He asked me 'How to win a girl's heart'"

Temari's eyes widened.

Thud.

She fainted.

--

--

Gaara was nervous.

Yes, he was _very_ nervous.

He had no idea why he was doing this. Oh wait, it's because of _her_.

'_Her'_ being Hyuuga Hinata. The beautiful, caring and innocent Hyuuga heiress, a skilled shinobi who was once weak and defenseless that was now part of ANBU. The one who unknowingly captured his once frozen heart. Yes, the feared Gaara of the Desert, the Kazekage of Sunakagure was hopelessly in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

He fumbled with the piece of paper in his hands, sweat forming on them.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun!"

Oh God. There she was.

"Oh…oh…a…yo" He stammered in an uncharacteristically weak voice, "Hyuuga-san"

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal, Gaara-kun" She smiled, "You can just call me Hinata"

"Ah" He said as emotionless as ever, "Hina….Hinata"

She nodded happily, "See? It isn't that hard is it?"

He shook his head, "no."

"Would you like to accompany me in my walk, Gaara-kun"

He nodded.

--

--

"Um, Hinata-san?"

"Hai?"

"Did you fart?"

"P-pardon?"

"I…umm, because you blew me away"

"I…I don't seem to understand what you just said, Gaara-kun"

"Um, me neither"

--

--

"Hinata-san?"

"Hai?"

"Is your father a terrorist? Because you're the bomb"

"I still don't understand"

He sighed, "I know. Me too"

--

--

"Are you from Tennessee?"

"Um, no, I'm from Konoha"

"Oh…right"

--

--

"Hinata-san?"

"Hai?"

"Do you have a band aid? Because I think I scrapped myself when I fell for you"

"Ah! As a matter of fact, I do!"

--

--

"Good bye, Gaara-kun" She called as she began to walk back into the Hyuuga compound, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah…"

He sighed as he kicked a can, "I'm going to kill Kankuro for making me a fool out of myself in front of her. I'm going to make him endure a slow yet excruciatingly painful death. Oh yes, So much blood."

People backed away from the Kazekage as he started to laugh maniacally.

--

--

"Please don't kill me!"

Gaara glared down at his brother, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't"

"Because I'm your brother and you love me?"

"…."

"I love you?"

"…That sounds incestuously gay"

"Eww! Gaara has a sick mind!"

"That comment of yours and your stupidity are really good reasons to crush you until your blood splatters to the ground right now"

"I can give you better advice!"

"…"

"…"

"…Fine"

--

--

"Well he started to say really weird things" Hinata recalled as she tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Oh really?" Temari raised a brow, "What he say?"

"Um, at first he asked me if I farted and of course I was taken aback then he told me that I blew him away. After a few minutes later he asks me if my father was terrorist because I was the bomb I didn't understand that one and then a few moments later he asks me if I was from Tennessee"

Temari burst out laughing, "I…I….oh my god…he…he…said…what?!"

"Anou…I just told you, Temari-chan"

After Temari finally calmed down she wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Hinata, Do you what he was saying?"

"Um, no, honestly I don't"

The blonde chuckled, "Those were pick-up lines, Hinata-chan"

"Pick-up lines?"

"Mm, Pick-up lines are used by boys to make the girls they like, like them"

"Eh? But I already like Gaara-kun"

"No, no not like that" Temari shook her head, "I meant like, _like_"

Hinata blushed like mad, "Eh? O-oh, I-I s-see"

"Do _you_ like Gaara?"

"Errm, well…" She fidgeted in her seat as she turned even more red, "Um…"

"Oh! So you _do_ like him!"

"Uh, well…I guess"

"You guess?"

"Umm, well…I think it's more than just that" She replied, "I think I love him"

--

--

The next day, Hikaru, a branch member brought her a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"Who sent this?" She asked.

Hikaru smiled, "He didn't say his name but he was indeed extremely handsome"

Then she left.

Hinata sighed and noticed the note on the side. She looked at it quizzically and brought her slender and delicate fingers to get it.

_I'm sorry if I used all those corny pick-up lines on you. _

_All I wanted to do was try to make you like me. _

_I hope I can make up to you by sending these flowers. _

_-Gaara_

_PS: I do hope you know what these flowers mean.  
_

She smiled.

--

--

A few days after he sent the flowers to her, it was finally time for him to return to Suna.

But he also received a letter coming from Hinata to meet up by the lake, the place where they first met.

"Gaara-kun!"

He turned around, "Hinata-san?"

"I feel the same way about you!…eh…I mean…err, I like you!"

"…"

"Gaara-kun?"

"I'm sorry, I lied. I don't like you, Hinata-san"

"Wha-what?"

He suddenly smiled warmly down at her and she finally caught on.

"Yeah" She smiled back, "Me too"

"I love you" He said as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pressed his chapped lips against her soft ones. He sighed as he felt her slender arms wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, she said, "I love you more"

--

THE END

--

**Yeah, I suddenly had the inspiration for this when my class had to go to another class' classroom to watch a video about Reduce and Reuse. And in their classroom there were different really corny pick-up lines posted on their bulletin board.**

**So yeah, I didn't really pay any attention to the video. Huh, so that's why I failed the seatwork**

**Yeah, I know Gaara's OOC but I only made him like this because I don't know, I guess most guys are nervous and kinda out of character when they're courting the girl they like. *Shrug* but I don't know, I'm not a guy.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**:]  
**

**RYUIICHI H. **


End file.
